


Ноль на минус один

by alllegory



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Мысли в голове расплываются в акварельное пятно.
Relationships: Miura Haru & Sasagawa Kyouko, Miura Haru & Yamamoto Takeshi, Miura Haru/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 6





	Ноль на минус один

Идёт всего лишь третий круг в медленном темпе, когда парк вокруг размывается зеленью и тёмными концентрическими кругами, сердце стучит быстрее, а воздуха не хватает слишком отчаянно. Хару останавливается, и мир останавливается тоже, в этот момент и значительно позже, уже дома, когда она не понимает, что происходит, пока её не тошнит мелкими белыми цветами, а мысли в голове не расплываются в акварельное пятно.

Хару принимает происходящее, но не его причины: она не любит как прежде, в наивные пятнадцать, всё, что осталось, — больше привычная вросшая нежность пополам с доверием и дружбой, и цветы здесь абсолютно лишние.

(Всё же, хорошо, что не в пятнадцать, сейчас здравомыслия больше).

Хару ищет частные клиники в Неаполе, читает отзывы, заходит на какой-то форум, посвящённый операциям, срокам восстановления и личным примерам, цепляется взглядом за десятый комментарий в кажущейся бесконечной ленте: «убивать чувства это неправильно». На аватаре пользователя — пышный букет пионов в переплетенных пальцах, в сообщении недовольные эмоджи. Хару улыбается кончиками губ: цветы в лёгких это не любовь и не проявление любви; наряженные в туманное марево красивых слов паразитирующие ленточные черви, игра на опережение — способ победить каждый выбирает сам, и чувства здесь — в списке допустимых жертв.

Чувства, но не Хару.

Хару ищет клиники; цветы находят себе дом: обклеивают новыми обоями рёбра, опутывают гирляндами вены и артерии, любовно прикрепляя фотографии декоративными светло-розовыми прищепками. Прорастают в лёгких-антресолях, перебирая открытки воспоминаний и забытых касаний.

Жильцы из них откровенно не очень, ноль из десяти: выключенный за неуплату внутренний свет, лишение привычного образа жизни и вытесняемый из организма кислород.

Хару думает заменить «ноль» на «минус один», пока записывается на приём.

Врач смотрит цепко, мимоходом интересуется названием цветов.

Хару пожимает плечами, обезоруживающе улыбается, говорит: «Не знаю», спрашивает: «Разве это важно?».

Он улыбается в ответ, не очень понятно и возможно неудачно шутит — «Нет, если это конечно не стреблориза прекрасная» — пока выписывает направления на анализы и рецепты на антибиотики. Хару смеётся из вежливости и чуть-чуть благодарности: волнение отпускает окончательно. Главное — сделать шаг, всё остальное приложится следом.

Потому что всё остальное — рок-фестиваль, о котором вторую неделю говорит Ямамото, недочитанная книга, оставленная на подоконнике, запланированная на май поездка в Барселону — будет, а не затмится металлически пахнущими цветами.

Хару не будет жалеть: любить мир интереснее, чем Тсунаёши.

До операции всего несколько дней и прогнозы хороши настолько, насколько могут быть. Хару отвлекается от переживаний живописью; погружается в картины фовистов и постимпрессионистов, перемежает длинные, полные впечатлений сумбурные сообщения Киоко в мессенджере и более обстоятельные короткие записи в личный блог. Киоко отвечает смайлами, а в конце дня скидывает списки музеев, которые им стоит ещё посетить вдвоём, «я буду экономить на экскурсоводе, так что готовься много говорить и лечи свой бронхит скорее».

Чуть позже записывает голосовое, её речь перемешивается со словами Тсунаёши; влюблённость в голосах не может скрыть даже шум города.

Хару радуется за них и требует фотографии Марселя.

Ямамото приходит в первый же день, когда разрешают посещение, шумит, несмотря на строгий запрет, рассказывает про очередной розыгрыш Ламбо и напоминает, что на рок-фестиваль в следующем году они поедут вместе, раз уже пропустили этот; глаза у него серьёзные. Хару кивает и старается не смеяться, хотя очень хочется. С лучшим другом ей определённо повезло.

Период реабилитации достаточно долгий, но он никак не помешает достигнуть в этой жизни всего, чего хочется; всего, о чём мечтается. Хару прикрывает глаза. 

Если бы произведения искусства могли чувствовать, то так бы себя ощущала «Le Bateau» Анри Матисса на сорок седьмой день выставки в Нью-Йорке.

Наконец-то — правильно.


End file.
